Sonny Strait
Sonny Strait (born June 28, 1965 in Kaufman, Texas, USA) is an American comic book artist and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Krillin in Dragon Ball, Maes Hughes in Fullmetal Alchemist, Ragnarok in Soul Eater and Usopp in One Piece. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Male Student A (ep23), Rod (ep20), Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Owl (Announced) *Ace Attorney (2018) - Moe *All Out!! (2017) - Haijima (ep12; Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Takenaka (ep11) *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Takenaka *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Quekku Gini *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Drossel Keinz, Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Juli *Casshern Sins (2010) - Bolt (ep7), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Koji Matsuoka *Chaos;Child (2017) - Takashina (ep1; Announced) *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Fumio Takashina *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Keiichi Miki (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Gotoku Sakurakoji *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Skin Boric, Richard (ep29) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Nelson *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Krillin *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Krillin, Bardock, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Krillin (ep1) *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Section Head, Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Tamon Yamaguchi (Announced) *ēlDLIVE (2017) - Melies (Announced) *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Antonio (ep10), Policeman (ep3) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Michello, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Maes Hughes, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Maes Hughes *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Teacher, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Miyuki (ep4), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Kakashi (ep6) *Gosick (2017) - Rupert de Giret (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Filippo Adani (ep7) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Mr. Takehara *High School DxD (2013) - Issei's Father *High School DxD: New (2014) - Issei's Father *I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (2001-2004) - Kai, Masaru, Mikael, Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Marquis (ep8) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Apachai Hopachai *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Crook (ep3), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Riku Ousei *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Arsene Lupin III *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Kaguzuchi, Keronbo (ep2) *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Kaguzuchi *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Amado (ep13) *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Chief Omna (Announced) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Present Mic (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Kotaro Fuuma *No-Rin (2016) - Mayor *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Rokube, Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Usopp *Orange (2016) - Naho's Father (ep1; Announced) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Misuzu Sonoda, Additional Voices *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (2016) - Buer (Announced) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Secret Speedo Star (ep4B), Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Teacher (ep12) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Prison School (2015) - Andre/'Reiji Ando' (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Takahashi (ep6), Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Barossa, Male Dog, Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Shadow-Man *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Titus *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Bozaburo Taira *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Bozaburo Taira (ep11), Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Noboru Tennoji, Sailor, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Noboru Tennoji, Tsukamoto's Dad, Additional Voices *Sekirei (2010) - Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Ginnosuke Nohara, Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Maple Arisugawa (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Maple Arisugawa (Announced) *Solty Rei (2007) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Ragnarok *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Vestian (ep6) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Okubo *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Lawrence (ep11) *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Senichi Sasaki (ep1) *The Future Diary (2013) - Detective Sakuragi (ep17), Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Jil's Father (ep5) *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Older Bin (ep11) *Toriko (2013) - Smith (ep37), Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Kanio *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Taro Tanaka (Announced) *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Karasutengus, Papa Fox (ep5) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Mayor (ep11), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Maes Hughes 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - General Blue *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Krillin *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Allen Schezar, Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Maes Hughes *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Counselor *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *King of Thorn (2012) - Jonas Housman *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Usopp, Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Usopp *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Usopp *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Dorino Ohre Tadiski *Wolf Children (2013) - Mr. Tanabe 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler II (2012) - Drossel Keinz (ep3), Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Juli (ep2) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Maes Hughes (ep4) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Maes Hughes *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Yoshida (ep2), Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Howard, Additional Voices *Koro Teacher Quest! (2017) - Koro Sensei (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *'Splosion Man (2009) - Splosion Man *Battleborn (2016) - Benedict *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Loader 1340, Medicine Engineer, Psycho, Rocko *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Dr. Winklemeyer *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Bardock, Krillin *Halo Wars (2009) - Grunt Squad Unit *Ms. Splosion Man (2011) - Splosion Man *Smite (2015) - Dreadbeard Poseidon *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Soldiers 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Bandages, General Blue *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - General Blue, Piano *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Krillin *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Bardock, Krillin, Sales Robot *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Bardock, Krillin, Shop Clerk Robot *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Bardock, Giru, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Bardock, General Blue, Giru, Great Ape Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Giru, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Bardock, Krillin *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Krillin *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Maes Hughes *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Usopp *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Krillin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (172) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (162) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2018. Category:American Voice Actors